


The Pitfalls of being Overprotective

by dawnofthursday



Series: Modern Royalty AU [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste Lives, Damen's monster penis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofthursday/pseuds/dawnofthursday
Summary: Auguste makes a discovery, and then wishes he hadn't.





	

Auguste headed into the bathroom with thoughts of the meeting on his mind. It wasn't supposed to be a particularly difficult meeting, just a ceremonial, showy renewal of the Unified Territory Act of 1814 that brought Delfeur under both Veretian and Akielon rule after seven year of battle. It was an important meeting nonetheless, and was to be publicized to all citizens of both nations. There was some nationalistic unrest happening at the Veretian border, mostly lead by Senator Guion, so this was good timing. Auguste had his own thoughts about who exactly was fueling that unrest… but those suspicions had no place at this meeting.  
  
Auguste casually nodded to Damen as he stepped up the urinal.  
  
There was also the fact that the relationship between his brother, Laurent, second Prince of Vere, and Damianos, Crown Prince of Akielos, was now public knowledge. Auguste thought in general this would be a good symbol for the continued and hard-fought peace between the two nations. Some, perhaps in Akielos, saw their relationship as an attempt to manipulate the Akielon throne. Auguste knew Laurent's reputation, one that Laurent himself personally cultivated, of being intelligent and too cunning. But for anyone to think that Laurent didn't reciprocate Damen's open and honest feelings was ridiculous. It was obvious to anyone who saw them just how deeply they felt for each other.  
  
Auguste turned to Damen to say something menial about the meeting they had just left when he happened to glance down.  
  
_Holy shit_ , Auguste thought.  
  
Auguste ended up not saying anything, hoping his face wasn't as bright red as he thought it was, as Damen finished up in the bathroom, nodded genially, and headed back into the conference room.  
  
Laurent and Damen had only been together a few months now. Auguste had seen it coming; the easy manner in which Laurent interacted with Damen indicated a trust that Laurent didn't have with many other people. It was also well known that Damen's tastes tended toward blondes.  
  
That was actually one of the things that had Auguste talking to Damen, as a protective older brother, before their relationship. He had to make sure that Damen was serious, because Laurent wasn't ever anything but serious. It wasn't like Auguste didn't trust his brother's judgment, nor was it that Auguste didn't trust Damen. He liked and respected Damen a great deal, but war would be tempted if his little brother's heart was broken.  
  
But this was something… else. This was genuine fear for his brother’s physical safety. If _that_ was Damen's _flaccid_ penis, then….  
  
Auguste did his best to try and forget those thoughts as he went back into the conference room. He went and sat down next to Laurent, who was speaking quietly to Damen, and he resolved himself to speak to Laurent privately after the meeting.  
  
+++  
  
"Laurent, can I speak with you for a moment?" Auguste asked as everyone started filing out of the room.  
  
"Of course," Laurent said, giving a small smile to Damen. Damen smiled back, just as hopeless-looking as Laurent, before Damen gave a wave to Auguste in farewell, which Auguste hesitantly returned.  
  
"What is it?" Laurent asked.  
  
"Let's head into a more private space," Auguste suggested, leading them to a smaller room connected to the conference hall, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Laurent's eyes immediately sharpened. "If this is about Guion, and who we think is fueling his activity and antagonism at the border, I have my own suspicions. We would of course have to be very careful in approaching father about this, but if we spoke to him together, I think--"  
  
"Oh, no," Auguste interrupted, "I mean, yes, we do need to talk about that, and I feel we'd come to a similar conclusion, but that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Laurent eyebrows just creased as he took a seat at the small table. Auguste joined him and steeled himself for the words he was about to utter aloud. They were very close, as brothers, despite the six year age gap, but it wasn't as if they had ever really talked about… this, before. Mostly because it was never something Auguste had to worry about with Laurent, and in any case, their sexualities didn't mesh for easy conversation. Laurent always looked a little green at the thought of heterosexual intercourse, and Auguste felt mostly the same way about thinking of his brother engaging in any bedroom activities.  
  
"No," Auguste repeated, "I wanted to talk to you about… something I saw today. Concerning Damen."  
  
Laurent's eyes immediately narrowed. "What?" he asked sharply.  
  
"We were, uhm. This is actually--" Auguste could feel his face flush a deep red already. Maybe he should just say nothing.  
  
"Auguste, what are you talking about?"  
  
He let it out quickly, like pulling a band-aid. "I'm concerned for you because Damen has a monster penis!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Auguste couldn't even look at his brother. He shielded his face with his hand, and spoke down to his lap. "I just want to make sure that he's not hurting you and that everything the two of you are doing is consensual, and… that… you're being treated well, and you're happy."  
  
More silence.  
  
Auguste dared a look up, and saw that Laurent has a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back laugher, with clear mirth dancing in his eyes.  
  
"I don't--" Laurent started, "I don't know whether to-- to thank you for your concern, or be alarmed that you'd think Damen would ever do something to me that I didn't want, or that I myself would allow anything to happen to me that I didn't want. I'll go with the former, for your sake."  
  
Auguste could see that he was still trying to keep a straight face, and mostly failing.  
  
"And brother," Laurent continued, "I'll remind you now that _you_ brought this up. But the proclivity towards larger penises is not only found in women who like to fuck men. And, more to your point of concern, I am already very well-versed in how large Damianos's penis is."  
  
Auguste immediately shot up out of his chair and headed towards the door. "Oh, my God, okay, alright, thanks, this was a great talk, I'm really glad you're happy, I will see you later." He heard Laurent's laughter follow him out of the room and into the hallway outside the conference area.  
  
Where, of course, Damen was waiting for his beloved.  
  
"Auguste, is everything alright?" Damen asked, clear concern in his voice. "Where is Laurent?"  
  
Auguste just groaned and hid his heated face in his hands, and walked away without answering. Unfortunately, he was sure Laurent will fill him in.  
  
+++  
  
Today was the last day of the ceremonial treaty talks. Lots of pictures were taken with King Theomedes and King Aleron shaking hands, good-naturedly smiling at each other. It was nice to know, Auguste thought, that it wasn't all fake. Certainly his father and the King of Akielos would never be best friends, but it was cordial enough. The peace and friendship between Akielos and Vere would only improve once Auguste and Damen took the throne, especially if Laurent became Prince Consort of Akielos.  
  
Auguste looked over to where Damen and Laurent were, off to the side of the room, speaking close to each other in private confidences. They were also being photographed. He supposed it would be a big deal, since Akielos and Vere had not had a union together since the first one 200 years ago between the Queen of Akielos and the third Prince of Vere that sealed the treaty in the first place. Interestingly enough, none of their eight children had been allowed to inherit the throne, for the Akielon Council feared that any children from their union would favor Vere over Akielos, so the ascension followed the Queen's brother, who dutifully married and produced with another Akielon.  
  
Of course, that line of thinking had Auguste wondering what exactly would happen in the case of a union between Laurent and Damen, and, not stupidly, wondered what Theomedes thought of the situation. This naturally reminded Auguste of his discovery and consequential conversation with his brother the day prior, and he rather desperately distracted himself by conversing with Nikandros, the elected Akielon co-leader of Delfeur.  
  
+++  
  
He was not to be let off so easily for his intrusion into his brother's life, which he saw coming, having lived around and with Laurent far longer than anyone else. It came in exactly the form he thought it would, of a large, earnest looking Akielon man who also so happened to be the Crown Prince of Akielos.  
  
"Auguste, if you don't mind, I'd like a private word with you," Damen said, his eyes wide.  
  
Auguste held back a sigh and nodded. "Of course," he said, following Damen out to a private section of the garden.  
  
They were now wrapping up the week with a rather large party, where royalty from Vask and Patras were also in attendance, as well as most of their democratically elected leaders, and other important people. It was mid-summer, and Marlas was comfortably warm at night.  
  
Auguste turned to look at Damen, his mouth open to try and stave off anything that Damen could say, and end this torture before it really began. "Look Da--"  
  
Damen was faster. "Auguste, you are one of my dearest friends, and I look forward to many years of continued friendship between us and our nations. You spoke with me many months ago about my romantic interest in your brother, to make sure that I was honest with my affections and pure in my intentions. I did not know that you would have other concerns for your brother's well-being, as well. But I can assure you--"  
  
Auguste tried to cut in. "Damen, please, you don't need--"  
  
Damen just looked at him with his warm brown eyes. "Please just let me say this."  
  
Auguste held back another sigh, and wondered if he could kill his brother for manipulating Damen to do this to him. "Alright," he relented, and steeled himself.  
  
Damen nodded. "I just need you to know that I am nothing but gentle with your brother when we lay together."  
  
Damen was looking so earnest that Auguste desperately tried to hold back a dramatic reaction to this unwanted information while maintaining serious eye-contact.  
  
Damen wasn't finished.  
  
"I am well-aware of my large girth, and while I know your brother enjoys the pleasure that it gives him, sometimes we spend hours with just my fingers, making sure he is stretched enough so that I can enter him without causing him any discomfort or pain. His pleasure is my goal in our love-making, first and foremost."  
  
Terrible images were entering Auguste's mind. He had the crazy thought that he needed to bleach his brain, and still he feared a shadow of this conversation would linger. There were some things a brother did not need to know. Hopefully Laurent was nearby, enjoying his moment of revenge, and would step out soon and stop this, so Auguste could run away politely. He still thought, as Damen continued, about damning all politeness to hell and running away anyway.  
  
"Damen, seriously, please, I really don't need--"  
  
"Often, I will first pleasure him with my mouth while I stretch him, using plenty of oil."  
  
Good God, Damen had been hanging around Laurent too much. Surely, sexually private Akielons did not talk this way in normal conversation. Damen wasn't even blushing, although he knew his own face had to be red. How much more of this was he going to be forced to suffer? He was starting to feel a little faint.  
  
Still, Damen continued. "I have even been bold enough lately to open and stretch him first with my tongue and mouth--"  
  
Alright, that was about all Auguste could take. Feeling weak, he grabbed Damen's shoulders tightly. "I'm begging you, Damen, please. Please stop. I am so sorry I said anything." He looked to the ground.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Auguste looked up to see Damen gazing at him knowingly.  
  
Damen really _had_ been hanging around Laurent too much.  
  
"You've been having me on," Auguste said, incredulous. He took a step back in shock.  
  
"Yes," Damen answered firmly. "Laurent and I haven't even… The most we have done is kiss. We are still enjoying learning more about each other and just spending time together."  
  
Auguste was speechless, still not convinced he wasn't going to be scarred for life, but feeling an intense amount of relief. "You… made it all up? Laurent put you up to this."  
  
Oh God, Auguste thought. That meant Laurent had lied to him yesterday. He was going to have to find a way to get his brother back for this cruelty.  
  
Again, Damen answered resolutely in the affirmative. "He did. Although I agreed because I was hurt that you would think I could ever hurt him, or do anything to him that he did not want. Of that, I am not fabricating. Your brother is…"  
  
Damen paused, a look of open adoration on his face. Auguste felt a little uncomfortable, but also oddly comforted.  
  
"Laurent is everything to me," Damen finished. Then his eyes grew wicked and a smirk widened his face. "So take comfort in that when those things I said earlier eventually do come to fruition, it will be just as gentle and loving as I described."  
  
The torture would never be over, Auguste realized. He had walked into a trap where he would be punished for the rest of his life. This despair must have shown on his face, because Damen just laughed.  
  
Auguste said, "We're never speaking again, treaty and peace between our nations be damned," before walking away and heading back into the ballroom.

**Author's Note:**

> These books have literally taken over my life. I've read them four times in four months. [ Sarabelium ](http://sarabelium.tumblr.com/) is my muse in everything Captive Prince related, so naturally this is dedicated to her. This IS all her fault, as she recommended the books to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr. [ Come say hi!](http://americancupsofbritishtea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
